historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Solano Republic of Venezuela
The Solano Republic of Venezuela (2010) was a short-lived dictatorship that ruled over Venezuela under President Ramon Solano, a billionaire who seized power in a coup d'etat with the help of General Carlos Carmona in August 2010. History ]] ]]On 30 August 2010, billionaire Ramon Solano solicited the help of General Carlos Carmona - whom he had freed from imprisonment on the Isla de Mano in a raid by mercenary Mattias Nilsson - and seized power in Venezuela by using the Venezuelan Army. Solano took power in the capital of Caracas and swore to make Venezuela into a South American superpower, while he established friendly relations with North Korea, Colombia, Ecuador, Bolivia, Peru, and Panama. Venezuela's people became destitute, with many of them owning junker cars while only the rich in Caracas drove nice and new cars. However, Venezuela sought to reclaim its national rights by nationalizing the oil industry, evicting the Universal Petroleum (UP) oil company from its oil fields. Many of its troops were drawn from the lower and middle classes who were inspired by the fascist revolution, and Venezuelan society was dominated by the rich. The government of the new Venezuela had to fight against the People's Liberation Army of Venezuela (PLAV), a group of Marxist-Maoist rebels in the Amazonas region of the south, who opposed the various governments for decades. The VZA (Venezuelan Army), equipped with Russian and Cuban-made weapons and vehicles, drove the PLAV out of the cities, forcing them to set up base in the rainforests. However, they fought a war on two fronts: they fought the Universal Petroleum-hired Tactical Solutions Incorporated (TSI) mercenaries in Maracaibo and the PLAV guerrillas to the south in the jungle. Later, the Allied Nations and China invaded Venezuela after one of the largest oil rigs exploded in Maracaibo harbor in an attack on a meeting where Solano and the Liberian mercenary Blanco were in attendance, and the two superpowers invaded Caracas and other cities. Soon, it became apparent that Solano's regime was falling as the capture of many outposts led to the encirclement of Solano's forces. Carmona was captured in a failed attack on the mansion of Mattias Nilsson, who fought against Solano in revenge for him trying to tie up loose ends by killing him. Nilsson took part in the Battle of Caracas on the side of the Allies and took the city for the AN, and he proceeded to ues a nuclear bunker buster to destroy Solano's Angel Falls bunker before hunting Solano down as he tried to flee in a helicopter. He shot him and jumped out before the helicopter could crash, leaving the leader of Venezuela dead. After the downfall of Solano, Carmona, and Blanco, Venezuela became leaderless. The VZA continued resistance to the invaders from parts of cities like Caracas, Guanare, and Merida, with outposts in the Amazon in the southeast of the country. Their high-value targets (HVTs) were killed or apprehended by Nilsson on behalf of the occupying nations, and the VZA soon became a leaderless mob of soldiers who fought against the occupiers in a meaningless continuation of the war. Category:Republics Category:Nations